


Disguise of Every Sort

by Spacecadet72



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking a break from filming to answer the phone, Lizzie returns to the study to find that Jane and Darcy have gone on without her. Lizzie is shocked to see a new addition to the costume theater cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguise of Every Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a graphic by a-heart-adorned on tumblr.

Lizzie walked down the hall towards Will’s study, humming quietly to herself. She froze as she opened the door to the study, her humming dying mid tune. She had paused in the recording of her latest vlog when Charlotte had called. Excusing herself, she had left Jane and Will alone with the camera. Taking in the scene in front of her, she realized that maybe that hadn’t been such a good idea.

Neither Will nor Jane had noticed her yet as their attention was still focused on the camera in front of them. She leaned back against the doorframe, not completely sure how to process what she saw. Jane was wearing the newsboy cap and the red bowtie and there was nothing new there. What had her so shocked was that her husband, the shy and sometimes brooding William Darcy, had a bright pink and yellow flower in his hair.

Jane was speaking, her voice low as she imitated her brother-in-law. She finished her line and it was Darcy’s turn to speak. He softened his voice, speaking in a breathy falsetto that aside from the bizarre fact that it was coming from her husband’s throat, was pretty spot on.

That was when Lizzie lost it. A giggle burst from her lips and both Jane and Darcy turned to look at her in surprise. “What are you doing?” she asked, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Jane recovered first. She smoothed down her dress and sat up straighter, trying to appear unruffled. “We are just giving your viewers an account of the events that transpired earlier today.” she managed to keep her voice calm, even if her cheeks were pinker than usual.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. Jane and Bing had come over for an early lunch. Bing had been called in for a work emergency, and Jane and Will had spent the rest of lunch swapping embarrassing stories about Lizzie. She personally felt that they had taken far too much joy in tormenting someone they professed to love very much.

Jane and Will both stared back, attempting to look as innocent as possible. Lizzie had to admit that Will could pull off wide eyed innocence surprisingly well. Although, it might have been the flower, she conceded. She walked into the room, and plucked the newsboy cap off of Jane’s head. “And you didn’t wait for me?” she feigned a hurt tone and took the seat next to Will.

“That was very impolite of us. I apologize.” Will inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Lizzie faced the camera and smiled widely. “Fortunately for you, this is easily remedied.” she accepted the red bowtie from Jane’s outstretched hand and put it on as Jane grabbed the blue plaid shirt from floor and slipped it on.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Liz-Will?” Jane asked, her usually sweet expression one of sullen disapproval.

“Why, Lizzie, I would have thought that you would want your viewers to have the unbiased and unfiltered truth.” Lizzie’s voice was deep and slightly robotic. Even as her opinion, and impression, of Will had improved, she had never really lost that element from her costume theater.

“Unbiased and unfiltered?” Will cut in, sounding incredulous as he spoke in his normal tone. “You called me a newsie.” his affronted tone was less impressive with the flower in his hair.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “You’re never going to let that go are you? You were the one wearing the hat.” she replied, having returned to her own voice as well. She deepened it as she continued. “Stay in character.” she chided, turning to face him quickly before returning her attention to the camera.

Will smiled quietly before widening his eyes and speaking in the same high pitched voice from earlier. “Will, Bing told me to ask you about the time Lizzie forgot you at a gas station. Lizzie won’t say anything about it.”

Jane gasped melodramatically. “You told Bing?” she threw the accusation at Lizzie.

Lizzie deepened her voice again. “It was a traumatic experience and I felt the need to confide in my best friend.”

Will turned to her, his voice once again low. “I will never understand how you can remember what we said verbatim.”

Lizzie beamed. “I told you. I forget nothing.”

Will nodded. He couldn’t dispute that. He went back to wide eyed and high pitched and turned to Jane. “Lizzie, Bing would never betray either of your trusts by telling me the full story, but you wouldn’t dare keep a story like that from your best friend and sister.”

“I really don’t think this is necessary.” Jane sniffed.

“Well, Jane, if you must know, I didn’t realize that my lovely and witty wife was only parking the car around the corner, and that she would never do something as terrible as forget me at a gas station in another state.” Lizzie retorted.

“What happened to ‘I forget nothing?’ that wasn’t at all what I said.” Darcy asked, his lips turned up in a half smile.

Lizzie dropped her Darcy voice and turned to her husband. “What did I say about staying in character?”

“You are misrepresenting me, and I had honestly thought that we were over that.” his smile belied his sharp words.

Lizzie huffed. “We do not need to share that story with the internet.”

Jane grinned. “Oh, I think your viewers would disagree with you.”

“Why don’t you tell the real story, Jane?” Will suggested.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Will.” Jane replied turning to face him. She turned back to the camera. “Will and Lizzie were taking a road trip because Lizzie wanted to experience the trip on the road instead of just flying.” Jane paused here, stopping Lizzie’s hands from their attempt at covering Jane’s mouth. “Lizzie, let me tell the story.” Lizzie sighed, but stopped. Jane continued. “They stopped at a gas station in Colorado, and while Will was in the gas station buying snacks, for Lizzie I might add, Lizzie drove off without him.”

Lizzie frowned. “In my defense, mom had called, and I was distracted.”

“It took you five minutes before you realized I was gone.” Will pointed out. “I was terrified.” he told the camera seriously.

“You were not.” Lizzie protested, rolling her eyes. “You would have just had to make one call and someone would have sent a helicopter or something to come rescue you.” Lizzie had certainly gotten used to some of the advantages of being married to a wealthy man, but still had a hard time wrapping her mind around just what money could do for you.

“But I would have been without you.” Will said, softly.

Lizzie looked shocked, and stared back at him, her expression softening.

Jane grinned at the camera. “I think that’s our cue.” She reached up to the turn the camera off before shrugging out of the plaid shirt. She hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her just as Lizzie leaned up for a kiss.


End file.
